Generally, a generator set supplies electric power in locations where power from a utility provider is not readily available or when backup electric power is required. The generator set includes an engine having a flywheel and a generator coupled to the flywheel via a coupling member. In such generator set, there may not be enough space to replace or service rubber blocks of the coupling member. As such, the generator has to be moved in order to replace or service the rubber blocks of the coupling member. This may cause difficulty in maintenance and service of the coupling member. Further, labor cost and cost of maintenance may increase.
GB Patent Number 630,824 (the '824 patent) discloses flexible couplings with substantially radial rigid drive-transmitting links having rubber bushed end connections to axial pegs or sleeves. The links may serve to connect driving and driven members directly together, or each to a floating intermediate member. To couple a marine engine to reduction gearing or a propeller, rubber bushes are bonded directly between the pins of three welded-up links and the interior of forged housings. The forged housing is bolted to a driving flywheel and to the cut-away flange of the input coupling sleeve of a gearbox. Alternatively, the bushes may be bonded between outer sleeves secured to the links and inner sleeves secured to pegs on the flywheel and flange.